The Lady Is A Tramp
by PandaTeddyClaws
Summary: Anzu Mazaki is the daughter of a respected noble family who has grown sick of acting like a 'proper lady'. Ryou Bakura is the brother of a notorious gaming hall Lord who longs to meet someone who understands him. Full explaination inside. Please review!
1. Prologue

_Hello! This is PandaTeddyClaws or Panda-san for short (I'm not Japanese but someone used this as my nickname and I really liked it ^^) this is a story I thought of a while back but wasn't sure where to go with it. I've got a pretty good idea of how the story should progress, so if it seems a bit too fast paced (or slow paced maybe) then I apologise in advance._

_Also I should point out that this is mainly a Ryou/Anzu story but there will also be a lot of Bakura/Anzu, Malik/Anzu, Marik/Anzu and some small Yami/Anzu. Other pairings: Ishizu/Kaiba, Serenity/Duke, (hinted Yugi/Jounouchi)_

_Another thing is that I prefer some of the Japanese names over the dubbed versions so there'll be a mix. _

To make things easier here's the cast:

Tea Gardner: Lady Anzu Mazaki

Ryou Bakura: Ryou Bakura

Yami Bakura: A. Bakura (or just Lord Bakura)

Marik Ishtar: Malik Ishtar

Yami Marik: Marik Ishtar

Isis Ishtar: Ishizu Ishtar (or Lady Kaiba)

Seto Kaiba: Lord Kaiba (or Seto to Anzu)

Serenity Wheeler (don't think I spelled that right ^^; ) : Serenity Wheeler

Joey Wheeler: Jounouchi Wheeler

Duke Devlin: Duke Devlin

Yami Yugi: Yami Mouto (or Lord Yami)

Yugi Mouto: Yugi Mouto

_Anyway relationships will be explained throughout the story, so without further ado...on with the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>19<strong>**th**** century London. **

**A time of lords and ladies.**

**Of rouges and rakes.**

**Of high class balls and gaming halls**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Lady is a Tramp<strong>_

_**Prologue**_

Anzu Mazaki stared out the window at the dreary sky, utter boredom painted on her face. A quiet sigh escaped the young lady's lips as she smoothed out the pure white fabric of her skirts, her gaze now fixed on her lap. Her chestnut brown hair gently fell across her cheeks, while her dazzling sapphire eyes stared emotionlessly at the most hated article of clothing. Oh yes. Anzu hated dresses. She hated the constant swishing noise they made with every slight movement, how hard it was to run or move in the multitude of skirts or how no matter what way she seemed to sit down, the material would bunch up and suddenly she was no longer sitting like a **'proper lady'**.

Admittedly dresses had their benefits; they allowed her freedom when she danced, not that she could dance the way she wanted as a **'proper lady'**. There was also the way the fabric hugged her slim figure so well that it had made her the object of many young (and some older) suitor's desires, not that she ever cared for such things. At least dresses weren't as bad as corsets. Oh how she loathed the constricting things. Never in her life since she had first been forced to wear one had Anzu ever wanted to be a '**proper lady'**. Not if it meant giving up oxygen, no, she was pretty sure being alive was more important than looking like the corpse of a '**proper lady'**.

Turning her gaze back to the grey sky that loomed overhead, the young lady wondered if once again she would be dining alone. Her father Lord William Mazaki was one of the most renowned businessmen in all of London, known to all in the business world as a stern and respectable figure. Her mother Lady Elizabeth Mazaki was the crème de la crème of high society, a woman of charm and grace who always held an air of royalty about her. To all of London they were known as the perfect match, the most noble of men happily married to the most beautiful of women.

Anzu however had her own ideas of her parents.

A father who when she was young would cherish her more than any amount of money, now a figure rarely seen at home too absorbed in his work to pay his family any attention. On the rare times she would see him, he only spoke to her about what suitors would be best to support her financially or whose reputation was highest in the society. Her mother, who taught her how to dance and would dance with her, was now no more than a high class whore who was more interested in her string of ever changing lovers than the woes of her daughter. It was almost ironic that her mother would scold her and lecture her on the ways of a '**proper lady'** with the same mouth that had met the lips of just about every man in London.

A smirk found its way on to Anzu's lips as she recalled seeing one of the suitors she had rejected, sneaking out of her mother's bedroom at dawn that morning. At first she pitied her mother and told herself that it was her father's neglect that drove her into the arms of a lover. However after about the twentieth new lover she had begun to lose sympathy for the **'proper lady'**.

A knock on her bedroom door brought the young lady from her brooding."You may enter" she called out in a bored voice. The door opened with a soft click, a slightly pudgy woman with dark blonde hair tied up in a bun, a long black dress and a spotless white apron walked into the room. The woman was much older than Anzu but she was at least a head shorter with wrinkles lining her soft features and warm caramel eyes.

"Evening malady. How are we feeling today?" Anzu gave the older woman a small smile and stood to talk to her "I'm feeling bored Rose but that's nothing new is it" Rose returned the smile with a kind hearted one and a light chuckle "Ai, I don't think we've had a day yet when you weren't feeling so. Not in a long time" still chuckling lightly Rose gave a small bow "Dinner is severed" Nodding Anzu followed the old maid down to the dining room. As she expected, she was once again eating alone.

* * *

><p>In another part of London Ryou Bakura was quietly reading in his brother's office, or he was trying to anyway. It was rather difficult to concentrate over the cries of pain and pleas of the man lying in the middle of the office as Ryou's older brother Bakura and his companions Malik and Marik kicked and stomped on the huddled form without mercy.<p>

The man was a gambler who dared to try and cheat in a game of poker, a foolish thing to attempt in Bakura's gaming hall 'Dark Sanctuary'.

Ryou cringed as he heard the beaten man let out a weak whimper; Bakura smirked and held his hand out to indicate for Malik and Marik to stop. Marik delivered one finale kick to the man's ribs before he and Malik stepped back.

Bakura kneeled down and grasped the back of the man's head, a sadistic smile spread across his face "Now, since this is your first time caught cheating in my hall, I'm going to let you off with this little beating as punishment" pulling the man's head up he forced him to look into his dark crimson eyes "But if you ever show your ugly little head around here again, then I won't hesitate to remove it from your shoulders. Understand?"

The man weakly but quickly nodded his head, a look of pure terror etched across his face. Bakura smirked, how he loved to see that look on his victim's faces "Good. Now get out"

With what little strength he had the cheating gambler quickly trudged out of Bakura's office, never to be seen in Dark Sanctuary again.

Malik gently shut the door after the man had left, a content smile on his lips "Well" his voice sounded highly amused "That was fun."

"Very" Marik agreed with his own satisfied smirk as he shot an amused look to Bakura "Thanks for sharing"

"Think nothing of it my friend" Bakura sank down into his chair behind his desk "After all I've enjoyed my fair share of fun at The Tomb" he replied with a dark chuckle. The Tomb is the second gaming hall in London run by Marik with the help of Malik. In order for both halls to run smoothly an agreement was met between the two where Dark Sanctuary and The Tomb would be open on different days. This allowed gamblers to lose and gain money between the two halls and gave the owners a chance to meet up and discuss business.

"A shame you didn't join us Ryou" Malik remarked. Hearing his name Ryou looked up from his book and gave a gentle smile "I'm afraid I don't enjoy such things"

Marik laughed "It truly is a mystery that you two are brothers"

"How so?" Ryou asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well there's Bakura; a vile, cruel rake who enjoys beating a man to a bloody pulp and seducing innocents into his bed"

"And damn proud of it too" Bakura added with a dark smirk

"And then there's you Ryou; an innocent quiet gentlemen who would rather read than pursue a lady or enjoy life's little pleasures"

Ryou simply gave a small smile" I take reading as one of life's pleasures Marik"

Malik let out a weary sigh "Truly it is a mystery"

"As though you two can talk" Bakura retorted "I've never seen identical twins look so bloody different" The two tanned men shrugged

"We get that a lot" they answered in sync, smiling the same cool smirk. Ryou rolled his eyes and returned to his book. This sort of thing was common for them and he was more then used to being different from his brother and his friends, he was happy to be too. It wasn't that he didn't have any interest in the 'fun' they would have, in fact sometimes he was tempted to join them but it was just easier this way. Women often approached them for their looks and of course they took full advantage of this but always losing interest after bedding them and more often than not breaking a number of hearts.

Ryou didn't like the idea of hurting anyone, physically or emotionally. He was always somewhat awkward around women, ever the gentlemen but careful not to suggest he wanted anything more than friendship. It was this awkwardness that led to many rumours about him preferring the company of men, which in turn led to endless amounts of teasing and insinuations, most of which came from his current company. Clearing the thoughts from his head Ryou released a silent sigh and returned his attention back to his book as the others spoke of their usual topics: money, drink and women.

* * *

><p>. Good?, bad? Want to read more? Please review and let me know<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for the late update but the next view months are going to be kind of hectic for me., so updates will probably be irregular._

_I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I think it's pretty obvious right? _

_Anyway thank you to everyone who added this story to their alerts, it really means a lot to me ^/^. _

_On with the story!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>Anzu's bedroom door shut with a soft click as she closed it after her. She leaned back against the door, her ear pressed against the cool wood.<p>

Silence...perfect.

Smiling, Anzu quickly began removing several books from her bookcase. Her father was the one who decided to put them in her room as a form of entertainment, not that she minded.

Actually she was glad to have it, she did like to read but more than that it provided her with the perfect hiding place for her treasure. After clearing the top shelf of books, she carefully pulled the wood out from the bookcase, revealing a small latch. Gently gripping the latch she pulled it towards herself, opening a hidden compartment in the back of the case.

Anzu doubted her father even knew that the small space even existed; she had only stumbled on it by accident when she almost broke the shelf as a child. Inside the compartment sat a small rectangular wooden box. The wood was dark and polished and had once been used as a jewellery box. Now though it held something much more precious, or at least in her eyes anyway.

Opening the box, she carefully picked up her treasure.

Cards.

A set of ordinary playing cards, slightly yellow from age but still in good condition. Anzu's eyes sparkled as she carefully shuffled through the deck, the details of each individual spade, club, heart and diamond already etched into her memory. It was her father who gave her the simple deck so long ago, the memory still fresh and carefully stored in her mind.

_**Xxx Flashback xxX**_

"_Papa? What are those?"_

_William Mazaki looked down at his infant daughter, a soft smile on his face. "These are playing cards my dear" Anzu stared at the small rectangular cards with wide innocent eyes "Playing cards? How do you play with them?" Her father chuckled "Adults use them to play games with. Games like poker, black-jack and old maid". Anzu blinked, not understanding how you could 'poke' someone with something so flimsy. At his daughter's confused look he gently lifted her in to his lap "Would you like to learn how to play?" Anzu's eyes sparkled excitedly, nodding her head._

_**Xxx End Flashback xxX**_

Her father had taught her all the basic rules and skills of gambling. How to bluff, to read other player's facial features, when it was best to fold and how to give nothing away to your opponents. It was something Anzu picked up quickly and after many friendly games with her father, she soon learned she had a hidden talent for the game.

While the outcome of the game was mostly ruled by the luck of the draw, there was also a certain amount of skill a player needed to win. Anzu had that skill.

Unfortunately she never got to put it to good use, not when her mother had decided that gambling was not what a '**proper lady'** did in her free time.

This again was something Anzu saw as hypocritical about her mother, who had more than once invited other lady's over for games of Bridge. Anzu was never allowed to play, only to sit beside her mother and watch like a pretty dress up doll.

Sometimes she was tempted to venture to one of the gaming halls located in the town but knew that gossip spread throughout high society like wild fire. If anyone should see her entering or even leaving such a place, no doubt her mother would know before she could even think up an excuse. Then once more she would be lectured on the ways of a '**proper lady'** and probably lose what little freedom she already had.

No. It seemed that she would have to be content playing solitaire with her old worn out but treasured cards. With a soft sigh she carefully set the cards out and began to play. Solitaire was a rather simple game and as the name suggested, it was only for one player. It wasn't her favourite but there were few other card games you could play by yourself.

She wanted to play poker more than anything. In her opinion it required the most skill and held the most excitement. She didn't particularly care for gambling, the idea of winning and losing money added a sense of risk to the game, which frankly she didn't need. The game itself was more than exciting enough for her. Getting back to her current game she spread the cards out and began to flip the top card of each pile one after another.

But her mind wandering back to the thought of the gaming halls.

She had never been in either of the gaming halls in London, but if she had to guess, she'd say they held a very intense atmosphere. Gambling after all could be a very dangerous thing. Money tempted people. Made them intent on winning more so than playing for enjoyment. Some people even cheated. She hated that. A game won by cheating was an insult to the other players.

Women did go to the halls, mostly working girls looking for buyers or lower class ladies who didn't have reputations that could be tarnished from going to such a place.

But men.

Oh, any man could go to a gaming hall and no one would bat an eye.

Even her farther could go and he would still be a pillar of respect in high society.

She sighed. If she were a boy there would be no problem. She had never really regretted her gender, just the restrictions that came with it. Maybe one day, women could wear men's clothes and live with them as equals rather than accessories.

She frowned.

It seemed unlikely.

She flipped an ace of spades and moved it over a two of hearts.

Still, the idea of wearing men's clothes was interesting. No doubt her mother would think the idea scandalous, not what a 'proper lady' did.

A King of clubs, she moved the Queen of diamonds over it, followed by the Jack of clubs. She stopped, looking more closely at the Jack's face. For a male card he was quite feminine looking.

Sliding the card down she took another look at the Queen beneath it.

It was strange.

Comparing the faces of the cards, you could easily mistake them for the opposite gender. The clothes they wore clearly defined them but if you were to swap them then they could easily be mistaken for the other.

With the King it was impossible because of the beard but the Jack was younger looking, like a young boy in his early pubescent years.

Yes.

You could easily mistake the boy for a girl….or maybe, mistake a girl for a boy.

Anzu blinked. The thought had surprised her but also excited her. Could she pose as a boy? No. No she couldn't. Even if she dressed as a man, her body was clearly female. She would have no way of disguising her chest , even if she wore a shirt twice her size, they would still be noticeable. She didn't have a huge chest but they weren't exactly flat either. If she could make them flatter than maybe, but what could constrict her chest like that?

Constrict?

She stood and gasped' _Of course! A corset!_'

The evil thing could actually be useful for once! She'd need men's clothes though. Her fathers? No. Too expensive. Maybe one of the page boys had a spare uniform. Her game forgotten and mind turning with a plan, Anzu smiled in excitement. She would have to wait until the servants of the house retired to bed ,than she would sneak out to one of the gaming halls disguised as a young boy.

It was risky and if she was caught, there would be a huge uproar. She frowned ,maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all. Looking back at her cards, she wondered if it would be safer to just ask some of the servants to play with her.

No. It wouldn't be fair.

She got on well with the staff but they would still feel the need to let her win. She didn't want that. She wanted a challenge. She stood up straight, determination shinning in her sapphire eyes. She could do this. Better to regret something she had done than something she hadn't.

To hell with being a **'proper lady'**! Tonight Anzu Mazaki would be a boy!

* * *

><p><em>I know this is short but it seemed like a good place to end the chapter ^^. Review and let me know if you want more!<em>


End file.
